Allergic
by autumnpanda
Summary: Si magnae EXO-M terkena alergi. Dan ini gara-gara sang Duizhang! KrisTao/TaoRis fanfic again! Yang suka silahkan merapat! Setelah itu bagi ripiu, oke :D


"Allergic?"

.

.

.

a KrisTao Fanfiction -again- created by **autumnpanda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::** **Title** : Allergic? **::**

**::** **Disclaimer** : Semuanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa! Setuju? **::**

**::** **Pair** : Kris (Wu Yi Fan) + Huang Zi Tao (Tao) slight EXO-_pairs_ yang lain **::**

**::** **Rated** : K+ (saja) **::**

**::** **Genre****s** : Romance, Humor, Friendship **::**

**::** **Warning****s** : Yaoi, Boys Love, NamjaXNamja, AU, OOC, Aneh, dll **::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::** **Boleh membenci ceritanya, asal jangan para pemainnya! Oke? **_**Thank You **_***wink*** **::**

**::** **Happy Reading****!** **::**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

"JANGAN MASUK KATAKU!"

Kris tersentak kaget -akibat teriakan Tao yang keras tadi-, lalu kembali menggedor pintu kamar Tao yang terkunci berulang kali.

"Tao-_poo_! Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Kris lembut, sedikit mencemaskan kondisi sang _maknae_.

Leader dari sub-_group_ EXO yang berdomisili di China itu memijat keningnya frustasi, bingung menghadapi tingkah si bungsu yang seringkali membuat orang gemas tersebut.

"Pokoknya _duizhang _tidak boleh masuk! Apalagi dekat-dekat denganku!" ucap Tao yang masih ada di dalam kamar.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku tidak akan dekat denganmu! Tapi jelaskan dulu padaku, _what's going on_?" tanya Kris dengan ke-minggrisnya(?).

"Kata Kyungsoo-_hyung_ aku harus menjauhi _gege_ kalau tidak mau alergiku kambuh." ucap Tao pelan, membuat Kris mengernyit bingung.

"Kau punya alergi? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kau alergi apa? Sudah kau periksakan ke dokter?" tanya Kris bertubi-tubi, membuat Tao sedikit kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Tanya-nya satu-satu _gege_!" gerutu Tao kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, meski Kris tak bisa melihatnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu mencemaskanmu."

_**Blush!**_

Mendadak pipi Tao bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata Kris yang terdengar jelas jika sang pemuda ABC -America Born China- itu begitu memperhatikannya.

"Hum, semalam badan-ku bentol bentol, dan kata Kyungsoo-_hyung _aku terkena alergi." ucap Tao kemudian.

"Memang semalam kau makan apa, hm?" tanya Kris dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar Tao. Sedikit lelah karena sedari tadi dia terus-terusan berdiri di depan kamar si 'Kungfu Panda' EXO.

Tao terdiam, sepertinya sedang mengingat-ingat makanan apa saja yang sudah masuk kedalam perutnya tadi malam.

"Aku semalam tidak makan banyak. Justru _gege_-lah yang 'memakan'ku kemarin malam."

_**Pessh!**_

Baik Kris maupun Tao merasa yakin jika wajah mereka memerah sempurna ketika Tao mengatakan hal tadi dengan nada yang polos.

Kris berdehem kecil, lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak terasa gatal.

"Um- lalu, bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika sedang terkena alergi karena hal 'itu'?" tanya Kris kikuk.

"Soalnya kemarin _gege _terus menerus menciumi tubuhku! Dan akibat perbuatan _gege_ sekujur badanku jadi bentol bentol!" rajuk Tao lucu.

"Hah?" iris coklat Kris membola sempurna. Pemuda tampan itu lalu kembali memasang raut bingung.

"A-aku tetap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan Tao!" ucap Kris setelahnya.

Tao lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haduh _gege_! Jadi penyebab alergi-ku selama ini itu ya gara-gara Kris-_gege_ sendiri!" sentak Tao kesal pada Kris.

"Tu-tunggu! Siapa tadi yang mengatakan itu padamu, huh?"

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_!"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ung!"

Tunggu dulu! Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo maksudnya? Si 'tukang bersih-bersih' yang berharap menjadi penata rambut member EXO tapi nggak kesampaian itu?

Kris mengehela nafas paham, lalu tersenyum kecil. Jadi, kekasih dari _leader_ sub-_group_ Korea itu yang membuat _baby _pandanya jadi bertingkah konyol seperti ini?

"Haaah~ kau itu bodoh sekali sih." ucap Kris pelan, namun tetap bisa didengar oleh Tao.

_**Cklek!**_

Kris membelalakkan matanya kaget, karena dengan tiba-tiba Tao membuka pintu dan mengeluarkan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap Kris tajam.

"Aku. Tidak. Bodoh. Wu Fan-_ge_!" ucap Tao penuh penekanan. Iris kelamnya menyipit sempurna, memandang penuh bahaya ke arah Kris.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu mempercayai kata-kata Kyungsoo, hm?" tanya Kris sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memandang Tao tanpa ekspresi.

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar, dan memasang ekspresi cemberut yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kris.

"Habis, kata Kyungsoo-_hyung_ ciuman dari _gege_ bisa membuatku alergi." ucap Tao polos sepolos-polosnya, hingga Kris tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Konyol." olok Kris, membuat Tao lagi-lagi dan lagi memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

"Cih, _gege_ menyebalkan!" kesal Tao.

"Kemari-lah!" ajak Kris dan menarik sebelah lengan Tao pelan, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Tao. Sedang Tao hanya menundukkan kepalanya, masih kesal dengan kata-kata Kris.

"Jangan percaya dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Dia itu seorang pembohong! Lihat saja besok, pasti lidahnya akan berubah warna menjadi hijau." ucap Kris sembari mengacak surai sehitam arang milik Tao dengan sayang.

"Kenapa lidah Kyungsoo-_hyung_ berubah warna menjadi hijau _ge_?" tanya Tao heran sembari memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, membuat Kris ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembil Tao.

"Karena dia sudah berani membohongi-mu." jawab Kris dan memasang senyum lembut.

"Jadi siapa pun yang membohongiku, lidahnya akan berubah warna menjadi hijau? Kenapa tidak kuning saja? Kan bagus!" rajuk Tao manja.

"Kalau laki-laki akan berubah menjadi hijau, kalau perempuan baru kuning." ucap Kris sembari terkikik kecil, tak tahan dengan sifat polos Tao.

"Benarkah? Waaaah, kereeeen!" pekik Tao dengan mata berbinar.

Kris kembali tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tao.

"Jadi, aku boleh mengambil _morning kiss_-ku sekarang?" bisik Kris dengan suara rendah.

Dan sebelum Tao sempat menjawab, Kris sudah menarik tubuh Tao sehingga menempel erat dengan tubuhnya. Mengangkat sedikit dagu Tao, lalu melumat bibir Tao lembut dalam diam.

Tao yang awalnya kaget, hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, tak mampu membalas perbuatan Kris.

**:::**

"GYAAAAA!"

_**BRAKK!**_

"Tao, _wae geurae_?"

Tao membelalakkan kedua irisnya lebar-lebar, lalu menatap Xiu Min -Kim Minseok- yang sudah berdiri di tengah pintu kamarnya, dengat raut wajah khawatir yang luar biasa.

"_Ge-gege_, hiks." isak Tao kecil sembari menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang melepuh ditemani ruam merah kecil di sekujur tangannya.

Iris kelam Xiu Min sedikit menyipit untuk melihatnya, setelah itu pemuda asli Korea tersebut berjalan mendekati Tao dan melihat kondisi pemuda Panda tersebut.

"Tanganmu kenapa? Kau punya alergi?" tanya Xiu Min dengan aksen mandarin yang patah-patah, mengingat bahasa mandarinnya masih belum terlalu baik.

"Ini gara-gara _duizhang_!" teriak Tao keras, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Maksudmu Kris?" tanya Xiu Min lagi, dan dibalas anggukan cepat dari Tao.

"Memangnya dia memberimu makan apa?"

"Aku tidak diberi makan apa pun, justru aku yang dia 'makan'! Ukh, _duizhang_ menyebalkan!"

Xiu Min memiringkan kepalanya bingung berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Tao, pasalnya Tao tadi menjawabnya dengan begitu cepat, sehingga sedikit susah untuk memahami kata-katanya barusan.

Menghela nafas pelan, Xiu Min pun lalu mengacak surai hitam Tao.

"Kalau begitu ku hubungi Kyungsoo dulu. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk -sok- paham, sembari memandang Xiu Min yang perlahan menghilang dari kamarnya.

.

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERULANG KALI! JAUHI SI _LEADER_ MESUM ITU!" teriak seseorang dengan sangat keras, membuat Tao harus menjauhkan ponsel putihnya jika ia tidak ingin mengalami ke-tulian di usia dini. Ayolah, dia baru saja berumur 19 tahun satu bulan yang lalu.

"Kyungie~" ucap sebuah suara lain di dalam telepon, dan Tao yakin jika itu sang _appa_ dari sub-_group_ saudara _group_ mereka. Kim Joonmyun aka Suho. Berusaha menenangkan emosi sang 'istri', D.O atau Do Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau _hyung_! Ini salahmu juga, gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa mengawasi _baby_ Tao-poo dengan baik. Dan sekarang dia malah sakit tanpa ada bocah Kanada itu yang menemaninya! Aiisshhh!"

Tao memutar iris kelamnya bosan, 'orang tua'nya itu benar-benar deh. Selalu bertengkar disaat yang tidak tepat. Membosankan.

"_Hyuuung_~ lalu aku harus bagaimana? Semua _gege_-ku ada acara, dan aku di tinggal sendirian di rumah. Aku juga lapar, aku belum makan dari tadi pagi." rajuk Tao manja, membuat Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya jadi iba.

"Ouhh, kasihan sekali _baby_ _eomma_ ini. Tenang saja _baby_, nanti akan aku hubungi si _leader pabbo_ itu. Kau istirahat di rumah saja, _ne_? Jangan melakukan hal yang membuatmu kelelahan, _arasseo_?" tanya Kyungsoo, membuat Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Un, _arasseo _Kyung-_mama_!" jawab Tao dan memamerkan cengiran manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _hyung_ sudahi dulu ya. Biaya telepon China-Korea itu tidak murah tahu. Hemat _babe_, hemat."

"_Ne, ne_."

"Ya sudah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Annyeong_!"

"_Pai pai_."

**:::**

"Bagaimana kondisi-nya?" tanya Kris sembari menatap ke arah pria paruh baya yang berdiri di samping ranjang Tao, dengan ekspresi cemas berlebihan.

Jemari kekarnya itu menggenggam jemari Tao erat, lalu mengusap sayang punggung tangan Tao dengan ibu jarinya. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa khawatirnya untuk Tao.

Sedang Tao sendiri, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Penyakit alergi-nya kini membuatnya demam, dan dia jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain berbaring di ranjang.

Tao juga ingat, ketika Kris datang dengan wajah luar biasa panik beberapa jam yang lalu saat melihat kondisi Tao. Melihat wajahnya itu dipenuhi ruam, begitu pun sekujur tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi kedua tangan Tao melepuh seperti usai di-sengat lebah. Membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, dokter ber-_name tag_ 'Liu' itu menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa, alergi-nya belum terlalu parah. Tapi kusarankan padamu, bocah panda. Berhentilah memakan segala makanan yang mengandung kacang, mengerti?" tanya-nya kemudian, dan Tao hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu tuan Wu, obatnya bisa anda ambil di apotek nanti."

"Ah, baiklah. _Xie xie_!"

.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, kau bilang tadi lapar." perintah Kris sembari menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke arah bibir Tao. Namun Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri.

"Tidak mau. _Duizhang_ sudah berbohong padaku. Lihat saja! Besok pasti lidahmu akan berubah!" ketus Tao, membuat Kris memijat keningnya lelah.

"Berhenti bersikap manja Tao. Kau sedang sakit sekarang. Jadi cepat habiskan bubur ini. Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membuatkannya untukku 'kan?"

"Huang Zi Tao!"

Iris hitam Tao membelalak kaget, Kris baru saja berteriak cukup keras padanya. Tidak terlalu keras sih, tapi cukup membuat Tao merasa sedih juga. Karena baru kali ini 'lah Kris berbicara sedikit kasar.

"Aku benci _gege_!" ucap Tao lirih dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, lalu merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi miring kekiri, berusaha menjauhi Kris. Pemuda asal Qingdao itu mengangkat selimut pandanya tinggi-tinggi, hingga menutupi hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu memeluk boneka pandanya erat-erat, karena dia yakin jika sekarang ini tubuhnya pasti bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda dengan surai emas gelap itu meletakkan mangkuk bubur Tao di atas meja nakas. Menjulurkan sebelah tangannya, guna mengusap pelan kepala Tao.

"_Sorry_. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi. Aku hanya mencemaskanmu." ucap Kris pelan, dan tetap mengusap-usap kepala Tao dengan sayang.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti kau tidak akan sembuh. Aku tidak mau kau sakit terus."

"..." Tao tetap terdiam, tak mengindahkan kata-kata maupun sentuhan dari Kris.

"_Hey_." panggil Kris lembut, dan Tao hanya melirik Kris sekilas, membuat Kris tersenyum lembut. Kris lalu merangkak pelan ke atas tempat tidur Tao, dan ikut berbaring di samping tubuh si pemuda panda itu.

"Hiks."

"Ssshh, jangan menangis." bisik Kris dan memeluk tubuh Tao dari arah belakang. "_Dui bu qi_." lanjutnya kemudian.

Mendengar ucapan Kris yang begitu lembut, membuat Tao langsung menghentikan isakannya. Diusapnya lelehan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya itu menggunakan punggung tangannya. Seolah memberitahu Kris bahwa dia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihatnya, lalu mencium tengkuk Tao lembut.

"Istirahatlah. Dan kali ini tolong dengarkan kata-kataku saja. Mengerti?" tanya Kris tegas, dan Tao langsung mengangguk kecil tanda paham.

"_Good boy_." kekeh Kris dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Tao.

"Selamat tidur, _my baby Tao_~"

**:::**

_Meanwhile~_

Xiu Min, si pemuda bernama asli Kim Minseok itu menghela nafas pelan melihat adegan _love dovey_ di depannya. Pemuda berjulukan 'Bao Zi' itu pun hanya bisa gigit jari karena cemburu melihat perhatian Kris yang terlihat sangat besar untuk si bungsu Tao.

Ah! Tidak tidak.

Kalian salah besar jika berpikir bahwa Xiu Min sedang jatuh hati pada pemuda Kanada itu.

Dan memang bukan begitu alasannya, hanya saja-

'_Kapan my baby __Dae-__ie mau kuperlakukan seperti ituuuu~_?'

-dia iri karena tidak bisa memberikan perhatian seperti yang dilakukan Kris untuk sang _namjachingu_, aka Kim Jongdae yang kalian kenal dengan nama Chen tersebut.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Xiu Min, membuat pemuda tertua di _group_-nya itu sedikit tersentak kaget. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang menegurnya tadi.

"Chen? Um, anu itu, si Kris. Dia lagi-lagi merebut tempat tidurku." ucap Xiu Min dan menunjuk ke dalam kamar membuat Chen mengikuti arah jari Xiu Min.

"Oh." pemuda dengan suara tenor tinggi itu mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan menjauhi Xiu Min menuju ke kamarnya yang menjadi satu dengan kamar Kris.

'_Kok aku ditinggal_?' gerutu Xiu Min dalam hati, melihat sifat Chen yang agak cuek.

"Mau sampai kapan _hyung_ berdiri di situ? _Hyung_, ingin melihat Kris-_hyung_ dan Tao 'menghabiskan' malam mereka, _eoh_? Ck, ternyata _hyung_ benar-benar mesum!" olok Chen membuat Xiu Min memiringkan kepalanya bingung sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu aku harus tidur dimana?" tanya Xiu Min dengan nada kesal. Kesal karena Chen baru saja menyebutnya mesum.

Chen memutar kedua matanya bosan, lalu menunjuk kamarnya menggunakan ibu jari-nya.

"Tidur bersamaku tentu saja. Mau dimana lagi?"

Xiu Min menyipitkan kedua matanya, lalu menatap Chen dengan pandangan yang-

"Be-berhenti memandangku seperti kau ingin 'memakanku' _hyung_." ucap Chen dengan suara yang bergetar. Membuat Xiu Min memamerkan seringaian kecil khas miliknya.

"_Ne_, mari kita saling memakan satu sama lain malam ini Jongie-_ya_." balas Xiu Min dan berjalan pelan ke arah Chen seolah ingin menerkamnya.

'_M-mwo_? GYAAAA!"

**:::**

**F.I.N**

**:::**

**Author's Note:**

Aneh?

Saya tahu #pundung

Nggak jelas?

Iyaaaa, saya pahaaaam! #gulung-gulung

_Dui bu qi~_ #bow

Saya hanya terlalu terobsesi dengan pair KrisTao sekarang!

Jangan salahkan saya kalau saya selalu membuat fanfic dengan pair ini.

Salahkan saja mereka yang selalu mengumbar cinta dimana-mana! #nunjuk-nunjuk KrisTao.

Ya sudahlah, akhir kata, tolong cintai fanfic saya seperti anda mencintai saya #plak

Dan tolong cintai EXO juga ya! See U!

EXO! WE ARE ONE! SARANGHAJA!

#muach!

.

.

.

**_Sign,_**

**_autumnpanda_**


End file.
